


The Nomad

by Bella420



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Creampie, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impact Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: You and Steve have an arrangement whenever he comes to town.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Nomad

  
Your entire naked body shivered in anticipation of what was to come. You were on your knees in front of your bed, the area rug barely blocking the sting from your screaming joints. Legs tucked under your ass, back straight, your arms crossed behind you, your gaze fixed on a point on the wall in front of you. 

“Do you remember the rules?” His voice came from behind you. Low, deep, raspy. You could hear the strain. The want. The need.

“Yes,” you breathed out heavily.

**-CRACK-**

You jumped as you felt the flogger connect with the skin in the middle of your back between your shoulder blades.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Sir,” you answered. Your gaze never leaving focus, even as you felt his presence move from behind you, seeing him slowly come into your peripheral vision, as he started to circle around you, flogger in one hand.

“ Tell me,” he commanded, stopping right in front of you, you felt his eyes on you, as he waited for you to answer.

You took a deep breath. “Eyeline, you said. Keep my eyes forward unless otherwise instructed.” He started to slowly move around you again, his fingertips barely grazing each of your collarbones, causing your core to involuntarily clench around nothing. 

“Keep going.”

“Don’t speak unless instructed, or if Sir asks me a question,” You heard the faint clink of his belt being unbuckled, followed by the sound of a zipper. You continued on. “ Deportment. I am to wait for my Sir’s command on my knees, with my hands behind my back.” 

Once again he stopped his circle, this time behind you. He brought his hand up to the back of your neck, slowly sliding up to your hairline, finally tangling in your hair. He made a fist, gathering your hair in his hand, pulling your head back in the process, forcing you to look up at him. He looked down at you, pupils blown, lust filling his voice.

“What is the most important rule of all?” He asks, making his grip around your hair a little tighter, causing your mouth to pop open in a silent “O.”

“I am not allowed to cum unless Sir gives me permission.” you whisper, gazing up at him with doe eyes.

“Good girl,” he praised, crashing his lips onto yours in a hungry heated kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of your mouth. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a year since Steve Rogers entered your life. Closing up at the small cafe you owned, he rushed in one evening, in need of a cup of coffee for the road. There was something behind those piercing blue eyes of his that told you that he wasn’t as “armed and dangerous” that the news and government had made him out to be. He was gone as quickly as he had come in, and in your mind, it was going to be the first and last time that you were ever going to see him. You didn’t know that night just how wrong you would be.

Steve came in around the same time as the first night about a month later. Again, looking for a cup of coffee. This time however, he chose to sit and drink it in house, making small talk while he downed the steaming hot beverage. He didn’t say much, just that he was back in the area on an “off the grid” mission, and remembered that your cafe stayed open a little bit later than others, offering him more cover from prying eyes. For the next few weeks he would come in at night, same time every few days. You started to expect him, look forward to his stopping by, for your late night chats. On his last night in town, he came in as expected. You were in the middle of sweeping, one of the last tasks in your closing routine after a long day of serving the public. 

You looked up from the broom to see him leaning against the door. Your breath caught in your throat. You didn’t know if you would ever get used to seeing his tall frame, broad shoulders, chiseled jaw behind a full beard. There was something different about him that night. His eyes were dark, lips twitching. He locked the door, and narrowed the distance between the two of you in three strides. Looking down at you while simultaneously taking the broom from your hands, he spoke. “ I’m leaving in a few hours,” he said, tossing the broom to the corner of the room.

“ I know,” you replied looking up at him, locking your eyes with his. That was the moment he firmly grabbed you by the throat and pulled you in for a harsh kiss. It was the first night he took you, asserting his dominance in a way that you hadn’t realised you needed. On your back on one of your cafe’s tables, your legs over Steve’s shoulders, your hands hanging onto the edge of the table while Steve fucked you into oblivion. Thus started, whatever you wanted to call what was going on between you and Steve. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Doll,” Steve said, breaking the kiss. He released your hair, and once again moved so he was in front of you. “ Look at me.” 

You dragged your eyes upward, from his open fly, abs, to his chest, finally looking him in his eyes. 

“Do you remember your safeword?” Steve asks, grasping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Nomad Sir.”

Steve smiles down at you. He starts to trace your lips with his thumb, pulling at your bottom lip just slightly. “Open,” he commands.

You open your mouth and Steve pushes his thumb past your lips. You hollow your cheeks and welcome the digit in your mouth. Closing your eyes, you imagine his thumb is his cock, moaning at the thought of him thrusting his member in and out of your mouth.

**-CRACK-**

Once again you feel the flogger impact your skin, this time on the curve of your lower back, right above your ass.

“Did I say to stop looking at me?” You shake your head furiously. Steve plucks this thumb out of your mouth and slaps your cheek. “ Use your words sweetheart.”

“No Sir,” you pant, spit dripping from your mouth.

“Let’s try again,” Steve says, this time holding up his first two fingers. “Open.”

You open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Steve takes his fingers and shoves them to the back of your mouth hitting your throat. You gag a little bit causing spit to pool around his fingers. Steve continues to work his fingers down your throat, all the while his eyes are burning into yours.

You hear the flogger drop to the ground, What you can’t see is Steve reaching into the pants of his stealth suit, and pulling out his throbbing member. He starts to stroke it slowly, pre cum already dripping from the swollen tip.

“You’re being such a good girl,” Steve coos. “Such a good girl for me.” He pulls his fingers from your mouth, your eyes still focused on him. “Doll, what do you want?”

“I want… I want you in my mouth. Please Sir.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” he says, bringing his cock to your mouth. He rubs the head around your lips, and slowly starts to push your lips apart. You moan around his head as he continues to force himself down your throat. His head finally hits the back of your throat, a sigh escaping from him as he feels you gag around him.

You slowly start to bob your head up and down, making sure to hollow your cheeks and run the tip of your tongue on the underside of his shaft. Your mouth stretched around his thick cock, sometimes you wonder if you are ever going to fully get used to his size. 

“That’s it, take it, take it all,” Steve places both hands on either side of your head. He takes control of the rhythm, sliding himself down your throat, and pulling himself almost fully out, before slamming back into your mouth, holding himself there, your nose barely grazing the patch of hair at his base. Steve’s chest rumbles with a deep growl. “Yes,” he hisses. I can feel you swallowing around me. You look so beautiful with my cock down your throat, you are taking me so well.” Steve’s praises are making your pussy flood with arousal, you can feel it start to drip out of your lips and down your inner thighs.

Steve suddenly pulls his cock out of your mouth with a loud “pop,” causing you to sputter and gasp for breath. Tears are running down your cheeks, mixing in with the drool flowing from your mouth. Steve reaches down and brings you to your feet, and in one fluid motion flips you around, placing you on your bed on all fours, hands flat on the mattress, knees at the edge. He pulls at your hips so your ass is in the air.

Steve lets out a low hum as he runs his fingers down your slick. “ So wet already and I have barely touched you.” You feel his fingers stroke at your folds, slowly pushing one, and then another finger into your dripping hole. You gasp at the intrusion, bucking yourself against Steve’s hand.

“Not so fast doll,” he warns. “ Don’t be greedy. You’ll get what I give you. Understand?” His free hand reached out and sharply smacked your ass, causing you to jolt.

“Yes Sir,” you gasp, as Steve starts moving his fingers inside you again, scissoring and twisting, hitting your sweet spot. Your face starts to get hot as a new flood of your arousal coats Steve’s fingers, the squelching noise coming from your hot center filling the room.

Your legs start to tremble, and you feel the burn building deep in your belly. You start to pant breathlessly, Steve’s fingers working over your insides relentlessly. The tight coil deep inside you is tightening, threatening to snap at any moment.

“Ste.. Sir… please,” you beg. “I’m so close, please let me cum. Please!” You whimper, burying your face into the blankets.

Steve tsks. “ So greedy tonight doll,” he says as he continues to work your core. “Is that what you want? Do you want to cum? Do you want to cum all over my fingers?” 

“Yes!” You squeal out. “Please Sir, I’m right there…”

Steve pulls his fingers from your channel, and you whine at the empty feeling as you feel another sharp sting on your ass.

“No doll, you can’t cum yet. I want to feel you around my cock, I want you to cum with me buried deep inside you, so you remember who you belong to.”

Steve squeezes your ass as he stands upright, working his knee between your legs to spread them apart. Your wet lips exposed to the cool air causes a shiver to run up your spine. You feel Steve’s hard shaft slide down your crack, eventually lining up with your entrance. Steve grabs both of your wrists in his large hand and traps them behind your lower back. “Are you ready for me?” he asks, teasing your sex with his head.

“Please Sir. Please fuck me. I need you.”

That was all Steve needed to hear as he bottomed out in you in one thrust. He remained still, as he allowed you to adjust to his girth. You lay there, face pressed against the mattress, willing him to move, to give you what you needed.

“Fuuuck,” Steve drew out. “You are so tight. I can feel you clenching around me.” He drew back his hips, and started to slide in and out of you. He picked up his pace, the head of his cock hitting your sweet spot, his balls slapping against your lips. 

“You feel amazing around me sweetheart,” Steve panted as he drove roughly into your heat. “You feel so good I don’t know how long I’m going to be able to last.” Steve continued to fuck you into the mattress, watching where your bodies connected, his cock getting shiny with your juices.

Muffled moans escaped from your mouth. It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar burn in the pit of your stomach. Fresh tears began to fall from the corners of your eyes, “Please Sir,” you begged raggedly. “Please Sir, don’t stop.”

Steve released your wrists, wrapping himself over your back so he could grab your shoulder, guiding you up so your back was flush against his chest. He slid his hand from your shoulder, and wrapped it firmly around your neck. His other hand snaked its way down your body, stopping when he found your clit.

Steve’s fingers on your clit, and his cock pounding inside your pussy caused a whole new explosion of sensations. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, your hands on Steve’s thighs, nails digging into his skin. The coil in your belly was so tight, the heat radiating from within igniting your entire body.

Steve’s lips found the shell of your ear. “ You like when I take you like this,” he whispered, fingers still working on your bud furiously. “When I claim you, make you mine. Make you my whore.”

That was all it took. The tight coil in your belly snapped, and you came in a flood, drenching Steve’s cock, balls, and thighs. He rode you through your orgasm, your walls constricting around him bringing on his release. He roared as he gripped your throat, his seed painting your walls. It was nearly silent as you both came down from your high, the only sounds were panting and staggered breathing. Steve pulled his softened cock from your sheath, and you felt a mixture of both of your fluids escape, running down the insides of your legs. You were in a complete state of bliss when you heard the clinking of Steve’s belt again.

“ Doll,” Steve bellowed, using his best captain’s voice. You immediately scrambled to present to him the way you knew he liked, dropping to your knees, and locking your hands behind your back. Instead of fixing your gaze, Steve tilted your chin so you could look him in the eyes.

“Doll, that was almost perfect,” you looked up at him, trying to figure out where you might have made a mistake, you always tried your best to please him. Thinking back, you immediately knew where you faltered.

“You forgot the most important rule,” he said softly. “ You forgot to ask me permission to cum.” 

“I’m sorry Sir,” you downcast your eyes as Steve slipped his looped belt around your neck, and picked the flogger up from the floor.

It was going to be a long night before Steve left for his mission tomorrow morning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Checkout my Tumblr @labella420!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
